Moonlight Desire
by cubankhaleesi
Summary: We all know what a great king Thranduil turned out to be, but what we *don't* know is how it happened. This is that story!
1. FA 438

Suitors arrived in Doriath to gaze upon the faces of Thingol's daughters, each fairer than any maiden to grace middle earth. Itarille left her father's throne room after having met some of their visitors; she joined her sister in the forest. She danced to the music provided by Daeron, it was their favorite pastime. "That is a beautiful song, Daeron," Itarille commented as she sat against a tree, watching her sister dance.

He nodded his head at her in a silent acknowledgment. "Come, dance with me, sister," Luthien beckoned, but Itarille shook her head, she wasn't the most graceful of dancers. "Did you have a nice visit with Ada?" She inquired and Itarille nodded, telling her that more visitors had come to see her.

It seemed that more people came to see her and her sister than to meet with her father. "Ada says it is time that I marry, but I have no love for any of these visitors," she sighed.

The mention of marriage stopped Luthien's dance and interrupted Daeon's song much to his displeasure. "Does he mean to make you marry someone?" she questioned in disbelief.

Itarille shook her head; their father would never force them to do anything. "Of course not, he worries about us," Itarille told her sister honestly.

Daeron dismissed himself, promising Luthien that he would play for her again soon. The sisters watched him return to the castle and linked arms, venturing to their mother's gardens. "Ada fears that I will be alone to the end of days," Itarille told Luthien, and the elder sister frowned at the thought.

"I do not think I could live alone," Luthien sighed. Neither of them was used to being alone, they had many wonderful friends in their father's kingdom. "I want to see the world beyond our home before I marry," Luthien commented, this wasn't news to Itarille. This was something her sister often spoke of, she was curious by nature. They spoke of it in confidence as it upset their father that his one of his beloved daughters wanted to venture off on her own.

"What do you imagine you will find outside our forest?" Itarille asked curiously. Perhaps it was something specific Luthien searched for that she knew she wouldn't find in Doriath. The elder sister only shrugged, unsure of what she wanted much less what she was looking for. They heard a commotion and followed it to find an elf being carried into the castle. "Who do you think it is?" Itarille inquired as her sister was half a foot taller than she.

Luthien told her that she couldn't tell who it was, but urged her along as they entered the castle. Alimer, captain of Thingol's guard walked past Itarille and she caught him by the arm. "Who has returned wounded?" she inquired, though it sounded more like a demand.

Alimer bowed his head to the princess and informed her that Lord Thranduil was being taken to the healing pavilion. Releasing her hold on the captain, she dismissed him and turned to her sister with a deep frown. "Ada mentioned that he sent a company of soldiers to quell a legion of orcs," Itarille told her sister, but her father neglected to mention that her best friend Thranduil was amongst them. "I must go see him," she said to her sister and left Luthien standing by herself in the hall.

The healing pavilion was a wing of her father's realm that she never entered. Thranduil lay in a cot looking pale and disoriented while the healer mixed herbs to help cure him. "Is it serious?" A voice inquired and Itarille knew it hadn't been hers.

Turning on her feet she saw Thranduil's father Lord Oropher. "No, it is not serious," the healer informed Oropher. Itarille let out a breath and turned to face the guard who was still rather disoriented.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Oropher inquired, acknowledging her for the first time.

She tried to think up an excuse that didn't involve her coming to see her friend. "He is a member of my father's guard, I want to inquire as to his wellbeing," she countered and he nodded his head lightly and turned to leave the healing pavilion.

Itarille watched the healer press herbs onto Thranduil's wounds, his incantation precise and sure. The healer stepped away from Thranduil and Itarille took his place, staring down at her closest friend. The healer told her that he had to rest and it would be best if she returned to visit him at another time. Nodding, Itarille gave Thranduil's resting form the smallest hint of a smile and left the healing pavilion.

On her way to her own chambers, she was stopped by Goren, her father's advisor. "The King would like to see you in his study," he informed her. Itarille followed behind him as he escorted to her father's sanctuary. The one place he could be himself with his family and closest friends.

Her father sat upon his chair, with his wife beside him. "Nana, Ada," she greeted upon entering.

Melian asked her daughter to sit down, "Lord Oropher tells us you were visiting the wounded in the healing pavilion," she said to Itarille, who sat across from her parents. Itarille confirmed, telling her that Thranduil had been injured and she wanted to see him.

Her father gave her a knowing look, but thankfully said nothing to her. Instead he told her about the upcoming feast for their guests, "Our kin from Gondolin have arrived and I expect you and your sister to attend the feast in their honor," he informed her. Itarille nodded and promised to wear her finest jewels for the occasion.

Later that evening

Itarille carried the stacks of books in her hands to the healing pavilion. It seemed less crowded now than it had been earlier in the day. Thranduil's color had returned to his face and when she approached him, his blue eyes opened to stare at her. "What are you doing here?" his deep voice questioned.

Itarille set the books down on the table beside his bed, "I came to bring you books to read, I do not know how long the healer will keep you," she told him honestly.

Thranduil glanced at the books and gave her a silent sign of appreciation. He sat up in his bed and reached for one of the books while Itarille found herself a chair to sit in. "How are you feeling?" she inquired softly, she wasn't sure whether or not he'd wanted to talk about it. She knew that this was the first time Thranduil had ever seen battle outside the safeguard of Doriath.

"I am fine," he replied, but his voice gave him away. Thranduil and Itarille had been friends long enough for her to know when something was bothering him.

"You can talk to me, Thranduil," she assured him in a soothing voice. He set his book down on his lap and looked across at her. Itarille had given her undivided attention and she was staring expectantly at him.

Casting his eyes downwards, he tried to find his voice. Thranduil knew that Itarille would never judge him, "Battle was not what I thought it was the noises and the gruesome sight. I was unprepared for what I witnessed today," he stated.

Thranduil explained how fragile life seemed now that he'd seen so many of his kinsman slaughtered at the hands of the orcs. "Think of how many deaths will follow in light of this battle, Itarille. The loved ones of those fallen soldiers will have no reason to carry on," he said in a broken voice. Itarille rested her hand on his, silently giving her support. Nothing could make this better, but she wanted Thranduil to know that he was not alone.


	2. FA 445

Thingol stormed into the library, startling his daughters. They'd never seen him so upset before, "I have been told that you wander the forests," he said to Luthien. She nodded lightly, telling her father that she and Daeron would often visit the surrounding forests. They liked to listen to the birds sing and Daeron played in sync with them.

The king frowned at his eldest daughter; he adored them and protected them like the jewels that they were. "The forest is a dangerous place, Iellig," he told her. While he'd been talking to Luthien, his words were meant for both his daughters. Thingol didn't want anything to happen to either of them. "Orcs have been spotted and foul things dwell in the woods," he warned them.

Itarille smiled at her father, "worry not, Ada, I am sure that Luthien will take every precaution." She didn't like to see her father upset and she knew that her sister would venture off again; she hated to be trapped inside like a prisoner.

"You are my precious daughters; I want to protect you from the world. I do not wish to control you, but I must forbid you to wander the forest unaccompanied," he told Luthien. Though she hated to hear what her father was saying, she promised that she wouldn't venture off on her own anymore. Thingol pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead and left them alone once more.

Luthien waited for their father to be out of earshot before turning to her sister. "Who do you suppose told Ada about my outings?" she inquired curiously. Itarille could only shrug, she didn't know of anyone else who knew of her sister's fascination with the outside world, apart from Daeron. Surely he wouldn't tell the King of Luthien's actions.

Itarille opened her book again and tried to focus on the tale written on the pages. She noticed that her sister had become obsessed with their father's visit. "Who do you think it might have been, sister?" Itarille asked, shutting her book and giving up all hope of reading it.

This seemed to really bother Luthien, so Itarille gave her sister her undivided attention. "No one except you and Daeron knows about my fascination with the forest and the outside world. Do you think that Daeron spoke to Ada?" she asked with wide eyes. He was her closest friend and she didn't want to believe that he'd betrayed her to her father. "Do you think Lord Thranduil knows?" she asked suddenly.

Her younger sister patted the seat beside her and asked Luthien to sit with her. "I am not certain if Thranduil knows about your outings, but I am positive that he did not betray you to Ada," Itarille said firmly. Thranduil would never betray them to the King, he knew what it was like to have an overbearing father. "Besides, I never told Thranduil, or anyone, that you wander the forest so I cannot imagine how Thranduil would know about it."

Luthien frowned deeply, "then I know who it is that reported my actions to Ada," she said confidently. Itarille hated to see Luthien so upset, she asked who would hurt her trust. "It had to have been Daeron, he would be the only one," she told Itarille.

"Why would Daeron do such a thing?" the younger sister asked. Luthien had never done anything to upset him; it didn't make sense for him to do what he'd done if he'd indeed done it. Suddenly, a look of realization crossed Luthien's face. "What is it Luthien?" Itarille pressed, curious as to what he sister had just discovered.

Her eyes saddened, "Daeron recently told me that he loved me, but I do not return his feelings. I could be that he is jealous," she said softly. It was indeed sad that Luthien didn't return his feelings, but what did Daeron have to be jealous of? Itarille voiced her confusion and Luthien wrung her hands on her lap nervously. "In the forest, there was a man, I had seen him a few times and Daeron always warns me of his presence so I would hide away. Yesterday, he touched my hand and it was unlike anything I have ever felt before," Luthien smiled.

A man in the forest, the thought alarmed Itarille. "A man you say? Do you think Daeron warned Ada that there are men near our home?" she asked. She could see that her sister was quite taken with the man and elated by the occurrence. As worried as their father was, he hadn't mentioned anything about the race of man. "What are you going to do?" she pressed.

"I will go see Daeron, surely it was him who reported to Ada. I hope he did not tell him about the man," she frowned and Itarille wished her luck. When Luthien left the library, Itarille made herself comfortable again and hoped to read the book that Thranduil had lent her.

Thranduil found Itarille on one of the balconies, she looked lost in her own thoughts and he didn't want to disturb her. "How did you fair today?" she asked, blinking and looking over at him.

"Well. The woods are quiet," he told her, referring to his guard duties. Thranduil had come to talk to Itarille after all his shifts in the guards; it helped to unburden his soul. His first taste of battle had changed him forever and it was thanks to Itarille that he could sleep well at night. "How was your day?" Thranduil countered.

The frown on Itarille's face deepened, Thranduil feared he'd lost her to her thoughts again. "My father was told of Luthien's outings, she likes to wander in the woods," she informed him. The guard remained silent, knowing that the princess hadn't yet finished her thought. "That is not what worries me; I know my sister is a cautious elleth. What troubles me is that she has seen a man in the forest and she is very interested in him, what if he hurts her?"

This was first news to Thranduil, he heard no reports or chatter of a man being seen in the woods. He faced Itarille and eyed her with curiosity. "Are you certain? I have not heard any such news," he informed her. What would any man be doing in their forest?

"Yes, Luthien seems quite certain it was a man and thankfully she has remained hidden to him," she countered, wrapping her arms around herself. A part of her was happy to see her sister so happy, but she couldn't help but feel afraid. Their father was livid when he'd heard of her adventures, what would he say when he heard about the man?

Thranduil sat beside Itarille, jarring her from her thoughts. "I will inquire as to the presence of men in our forests," he assured her and a hint of a smile played on her lips. He didn't like to see her so upset, smiling came naturally to Itarille and to see a frown on her lips was simply…unnatural.

"I do not wish to alarm anyone, especially not Ada. He is already cross with us for venturing off into the woods without protection," she pointed out and her friend assured her that he would be as discreet as possible so Thingol wouldn't hear of it. Resting her hand on Thranduil's she gave him a heartfelt smile and thanked him for his help.

The pair watched the sun set in silence; they didn't need to exchange words to enjoy each other's company. When the sun had retired for the day, Thranduil escorted Itarille inside for dinner.


	3. FA 447

Despite Thingol's aversion to Luthien's outings, she continued to venture off into the forest. She explained that her father told her that she wasn't meant to go out unaccompanied, so she always found a poor guard to watch over her. Itarille continued to worry for her sister, in spite of Thranduil's assurance that her sister was safe. The sun was high in the sky and it was not quite midday yet when Melian found her daughter sitting at the fountain.

"Well met, my child," Melian said, sitting beside her youngest daughter. She had come from a lovely chat with Lady Galadriel. Her companion shared a vision with her that she was most eager to share with her daughter.

"Well met, Nana," Itarille smiled at her mother. It had been some time since she and her mother spent any time together.

Melian took her daughter's hand in hers and smiled excitedly at Itarille. "I have just visited with Lady Galadriel and she has shared a most wonderful vision with me," she confessed. Itarille would rule over a kingdom of her own and she would find love. She would find a love like no other; it would stand through the ages until the end of Arda. This news pleased Thingol, he didn't want either of his daughters to live their days alone.

"What vision has Lady Galadriel had?" Itarille inquired curiously, she'd never seen her mother so excited before. There was a new twinkle in her mother's eyes and Itarille was glad for it. Whatever the vision, it was a new source of happiness.

Giving Itarille's hand a squeeze, Melian announced, "Lady Galadriel had a vision of your future. You will rule as Queen in a kingdom known as the Woodland Realm."

The Woodland Realm, Itarille never heard of such a place. "That is wonderful news, Nana. Did she say who I would marry?" she inquired, sure that there had been no such vision. Melian shook her head with a slight frown, but Itarille patted her mother's hand with her free one. "Not to worry, Nana, my beloved and I will find each other someday," she assured her mother.

"Your father is most pleased with this vision, he worries about your future as well as your sister's," Melian confessed and Itarille nodded, she knew about her father's worries. "He would like to see you and Luthien find the happiness and love we have found in each other."

Their love story was a tale that Itarille never tired of hearing, it was so beautiful. "I am sure that Luthien will find her love, Nana," she assured her mother. Melian sighed and gave a weak smile, praying that her eldest daughter stopped wandering long enough to find someone to spend her life with.

Thanduil always seemed to interrupt Itarille's ponderings when he came near. She stood on a balcony staring off into the distance and he approached slowly as not to frighten her. "You need not walk so carefully mellon," she announced, sensing his presence.

"You look deep in thought," Thranduil claimed, coming to stop beside her and she looked at him, but her eyes were still distant.

Blinking rapidly, Itarille returned to the present and nodded. "Yes, my mother informed me of a vision Lady Galadriel shared with her. I would be Queen of the Woodland Realm one day," she confessed.

He tilted his head ever so slightly in confusion, he'd never heard of such a place. "Where is this realm?" he inquired, thinking perhaps it was someplace he'd never discovered in a book or overlooked on a map. The princess confessed that she'd never heard of any such realm.

"I spent all afternoon in Ada's library searching for the name and found nothing," she added with a shrug. "I am not worried, for my beloved and I will meet and I shall discover the realm," Itarille told him with a smile and a nod of her head.

Thranduil wasn't sure he liked the idea of Itarille marrying, it bothered him. He tried not to think of it, he'd come to find her so that they could go riding together. "I wanted to ask for your company while I ride," he announced.

A smile spread over Itarille's features, she didn't often have the opportunity to go riding since Thingol found out about Luthien. "Your father has given me permission to take you riding, I promised to stay close," Thranduil told her.

"Then, mellon, let us go riding," she beamed, taking Thranduil's arm and walking towards the stables with him. People watched them as they passed them in the corridors, but neither took notice of the stares they received. It was well known that Thranduil was a favored guard of Thingol.

When they reached the stables, Thranduil asked for his elk, Muindor and an animal named Fea. "Who is Fea?" Itarille questioned as she watched the stable hand walk off. Thranduil only smiled at her, remaining silent.

The stable hand returned with a mighty elk and a beautiful white mare, who she quickly realized was Fea. Itarille released Thranduil's arm and approached her horse, petting her soft coat. "She's beautiful," she grinned, hugging the beast. Itarille stood back so that the mare could be saddled for her.

"She is a gentle beast and will follow Muindor's lead well," he assured her as he waited for the stable hand to finish saddling Fea. When the stable hand moved away from the mare, Thranduil helped Itarille mount and secured her before he mounted his elk and led her out of the stable.

They walked along a cleared path, which Itarille assumed had been the elven path their visitors used to enter their kingdom. Thanduil led her further into the woods, off the path, but Itarille trusted him. He was an experienced warrior and a talented one. "Where are we going?" she inquired.

"We have no destination," he countered, telling her to enjoy the ride. He looked to see Itarille taking in her surroundings. "I told you that there was nothing to fear in the woods," he stated.

It didn't seem like a frightening place and she had every faith in him. "Can you teach me to use a sword Thranduil?" she asked suddenly and he stopped Muindor from moving and looked bewilderedly at her.

"Your father would have me executed if I were to teach you to wield a sword," he stated with a shake of his head.

Beside him, the princess gave him a begging face that he found difficult to ignore. "Ada will not execute you if he does not know and I do not intend on telling him," she offered. She wanted to know how to use a long sword like Thranduil. When she was much younger, her father taught her to use a longbow and she was a decent archer.

Thranduil considered her request, "What need do you have for sword fighting?" he asked. Itarille faced no immediate danger that would require her to protect herself. She almost never left her family's home and there were guards everywhere.

"I have no need for a sword; I simply want to learn to use one. Who is to say I may not need to learn in the future," Itarille shrugged.

He didn't like to think that she'd be unsafe one day, but she was right it could happen. "You must promise that your father will never know," he sighed and the princess grinned victoriously at him.


	4. FA 450

The caverns of Doriath vibrated with Thingol's anger. His eldest daughter brought a man into his home, a man she'd fallen in love with. Itarille stood aside watching her father regard her sister. "No daughter of mine will pledge herself to Fírimar," he bellowed. Luthien frowned at her father; he'd never raised his voice to her or her sister. She had expected him to be happy for her, happy that she'd found love.

"Ada," she croaked, tears welling in her eyes as her heart shattered in her chest.

Thingol shook his head, "take him to the dungeons, I will speak with you when I have had time to calm my temper," he informed his eldest daughter. He left the throne room and Melian followed, leaving her daughter's alone.

Luthien turned to hug her sister and Itarille held her while she cried. She did not know what to say to her sister, she knew that her father would disapprove. "I will marry Beren, sister, I promise that," Luthien announced, wiping her tears.

"Do not be brash, surely Ada will be reasonable," Itarille suggested, but her sister was determined. She watched helplessly as Luthien stormed out of the throne room. Itarille retired to her chambers, knowing that there was absolutely nothing she could do.

"Itarille, surely you can convince the keeper of the keys to release him," Luthien begged, she'd spoken to their father and Thingol was unmoving. He was determined not to let them marry and she wanted to free him so they could run away together.

Itarille's eyes widened, "you mean to break him free and escape with him?" she questioned dumbfounded. Shaking her head at her sister, Itarille tried to recover from her initial shock. "I cannot allow you to do that, Luthien, wait for Ada and I am sure he will make a choice in your favor," she suggested though she knew it was highly unlikely.

The elder sister stared at her younger sibling, "you know as well as I that Ada will not make any decisions in our favor. He is determined that I will not marry Beren."

Still, Itarille wouldn't concede to her sister's wishes. Shaking her head, she took Luthien's hands in hers and tried to plead with her. "I will speak to Ada, please, be patient, sister," she begged Luthien. The latter let her head hang; she knew that their father would not listen to reason.

Sighing, Luthien nodded, "I will wait for you to speak with Ada. Will you help me visit Beren in the dungeons?" she asked and though it went against her better judgment, she agreed to help her sister visit her beloved.

"I will go to your chambers when I've found the keeper of the keys," she sighed. Luthien hugged her tightly, thanking her repeatedly as she knew that her sister was directly disobeying their father. It wasn't like Itarille to disobey their father, she was a compliant soul. When Luthein had left, Itarille went in search of Thranduil, the only guard she knew she could trust.

Itarille paced outside Thranduil's quarters, she was unsure of how to ask this favor of him. In all their years of friendship, she'd never asked him to betray his king. Heaving a deep breath, she knocked on his door and stepped back.

Thranduil opened the door and was surprised to see Itarille. She never came to his personal quarters to see him. He looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was near. "What are you doing here?" he inquired, letting her into his chambers. She walked past him and started to pace in his room. Thranduil closed the door and stopped his friend, taking her hands in his, "what troubles you mellon?" he asked.

"It is Luthien, she wants me to help her visit the human in the dungeon," she explained. She wanted to help her sister, but she didn't want to defy her father. "You are the only one I trust to help me in my cause," Itarille added.

Nodding, he thought about what to do. He wanted to help her, of course, but he knew the punishment if word reached Thingol. Glancing at Itarille, he noticed that she too battled with her conscience. "I will speak to the keeper of the keys and help your sister," he promised. Thranduil put from his mind the consequences of such an action; he wanted to help Itarille if he could.

"Thank you, Mellon," she smiled, taking his hand in hers and giving him a gentle squeeze. She dismissed herself, to visit with her father while Thranduil spoke to the guards. While on her way to her father's chambers the lords and ladies of the court looked at her strangely. Itarille held her head high and walked to her father's private study.

Thingol sat with his wife, she was pleading with him not to send Beren on such a dangerous mission. "Forgive me," Itarille said when she realized that she'd interrupted an important conversation between her parents.

Her mother motioned her over and Itarille sat beside her. "Please, think about what you are asking this man to do, he will bring ruin to Doriath," she pleaded with her husband. Itarille wasn't sure what her mother was talking about, but it seemed that her father was not moved.

"If he wishes to be worthy of my daughter, he will do as he is told," Thingol countered definitively. "It is a fool's errand, he will not return alive and never set eyes on my daughter again," he added with a pleased smile.

Itarille stared at her father, she hardly recognized him. Her sister was right; Thingol would not make any decisions in her favor. A part of her wished that she had broken the mortal out of the dungeons; it would have at least saved his life.

Standing, he turned to the guard, "bring me, the prisoner and my daughter," he instructed. Itarille's heart stopped what if Thranduil were to be found sneaking Luthien to see him?

"Ada, please, is this necessary? Does Luthien's happiness mean nothing?" Itarille pleaded with her father. It was unlike her to question him, but his demands could very well kill this man. Despite the glare her father gave her, she continued to plead her sister's case. "Is there no other way for him to prove he is worthy of her?"

"You dare question me Henig?" he demanded as the doors were thrown open. A guard entered with a tearful Luthien and not far behind came two guards escorting the human named Beren. Luthien sat to her mother's side and contained her tears to quiet sniffles. Beren was pushed onto his knees before Thingol, "I hope you are well aware that I will not allow my daughter to pledge herself to a mortal man," he announced, sneering down at the human.

With his head bowed Beren replied, "I am aware, my lord."

"If you wish to marry my daughter, you must first prove yourself worthy," Thingol explained. Luthien's eyes lit up and she glanced at her younger sister, who looked anything but pleased with this news. Nervously, Luthien turned her attention back to her father. "Do you know of Morgoth?" he asked.

Beren confessed that he'd heard stories about the ainu, but knew nothing more than anyone else. Thingol forced Beren to looked up at him. "if you wish to marry my daughter, you will bring me a Silmaril from his crown."

"I accept," Beren's shaking voice announced, surprising everyone. Luthien's agonized cry shook the cavern, as her mother held her close and tried to calm her. Thingol told the guard to find Beren a horse, for he was to leave immediately.

Melian dismissed her daughters and remaining guards, she wanted to be alone with her husband. Itarille escorted Luthien to her chambers, refusing to leave her alone. "I wanted to thank you, muinthel, for helping me," Luthien said when they were confined in her chambers.

"You never have to thank me," Itarille said with a shake of her head. She helped her sister to lay down and sat in a nearby chair.

Luthien shook her head, "I must because once more I must ask too much of you, muinthel," she sighed, sitting up on her bed and staring at a nervous Itarille. "I must ask you not to stop me tonight when I escape after sunset to help Beren fulfill his quest."


	5. FA 470

Luthien's actions caused Thingol to keep a closer watch on his youngest daughter. Itarille tried to convince her father that she had no interest in pledging herself to a mortal man, but this did not sway him. "My sweet, the Lady Galadriel has seen her future," Melian reminded her husband with a smile. "She will marry a great Elven King."

The smile on Thingol's face rivaled the sun, he embraced his youngest daughter. "You deserve the world, Iellig," he told her truthfully. He'd wanted so much for his daughters and Luthien's actions wounded him in the worst way.

Across from them, Melian smiled at them, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Itarille knew her parents were devastated that their eldest daughter left their home to help her beloved complete an impossible quest.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted their family time. "Enter," Thingol called out as Itarille took a seat beside her mother. The door opened and her father's advisor stepped in and bowed to them. "What is it, Goren?" the king asked.

"I had come to discuss the trade you wanted to put in place," he announced.

Nodding, Thingol turned to his wife and daughter, "I will see you both later, I have matters to discuss," he said to them.

Melian and Itarille left the room and the queen turned to her daughter. "Do not worry about your father, he means well, my child," she said with a smile. Telling her daughter that she was going to her gardens, she walked away.

Itarille worried about her parents, was their grief enough for them to fade away from her? Maneuvering through the halls she found her friend standing on the terrace. "I thought you had guard duties today," she said approaching Thranduil.

His silvery eyes met hers with a frown, "I did, but there has been much on my mind of late," he confessed.

"Unburden yourself, Mellon," Itarille told him, leading him to a bench for them to sit down. She had never seen Thranduil so worried in all the time they'd known each other. "Has something happened?" she inquired.

Thranduil shook his head, "I overheard the Queen's vision, the destruction that will befall us because of this quest," he said with a deep frown. Itarille placed her hand on his supportively; she too worried about the fate of their home and likely their lives.

"I think I worry more about my sister than our destruction, why would she go off on such a dangerous journey?" she practically cried.

"She loves him and this was their only chance to be together," Thranduil explained, he was starting to think that he understood Beren and Luthien. When he looked at Itarille, he knew that he'd do anything to be able to pledge himself to her.

The princess could only nod, "I do hope that they survive this."

"As do I, they deserve their happiness, we all do," he said looking off into the distance. "Come, let us walk to the river," he offered, standing up and offering his arm to Itarille.

She took Thranduil's arm and walked alongside him, still thinking about her mother's prophecy. "Ada has taken precaution, the dwarves have built our stronghold and have armed us with more appropriate weapons," she told her friend.

Beside her, Thranduil didn't look convinced. "You needn't worry, I am sure that you will be well protected," he said. At least of that, he could be sure, nothing would happen to Itarille if he could help it.

Some days later

Thranduil let himself into the throne room where his king was speaking to Orist, a new member of the royal guards. "You dare come to me, seeking the affections of my daughter!" Thingol's voice boomed "You are nothing more than a guard, my daughter deserves better than the likes of you," the King informed him, dismissing him. Orist bowed his head and scurried out of the room.

Thranduil could feel his heart breaking in his chest; he wasn't good enough for Itarille either. "Oh, Lord Thranduil, why have you come?" the king asked with a smile.

Stepping forward, Thranduil bowed, "I have come to report that all is well in the oak forest, there is no danger to report, my Lord."

"Good, I am glad," Thingol beamed happily. He stood from his throne and approached Thranduil, "have you seen my daughter?" he inquired.

"I have not, my lord," Thranduil replied, his heart sinking in his chest. He agreed with the king, Itarille deserved better than the likes of a guard. If only he knew how to stop himself from loving her.


	6. FA 476

Horns blasted, signaling the arrival of someone important. Itarille sat with her parents, ready to receive their guests. She hoped that the royal family of Alellond hadn't come to visit them. She could not handle the attention of Prince Berion. "The Princess Luthien and Lord Beren," Thingol's advisor announced. From the corner of Itarille's eye, she could see her mother reaching for her husband's hand. They couldn't believe that Luthien had returned to them. Itarille couldn't believe that Beren had survived the dreadful journey.

Her sister stepped into the throne room looking worse for wear and besides her stood Beren missing a hand. "Ada, Nana, we have returned," Luthien announced in a strained voice. She looked as though she could cry.

No one said anything until Thingol leaned forward in his throne. "Have you bought me the Silmaril?" he asked.

"No my lord, I have not. I was successful in retrieving it, but the wolf, Carcharoth, took my hand and the Silmaril with it," Beren explained, holding up the arm from which the limb was removed. Luthien's eyes lined with tears and Itarille was tempted to run and hug her sister.

Thingol sat back in his throne, watching the human with consideration. He glanced at his wife and his youngest daughter then lastly at his eldest daughter, "you may have my daughter's hand in marriage," he announced.

Smiles broke out on many faces as Luthien hugged her beloved and ran to hug her sister and her mother. She embraced Thingol last, "Thank you, Ada," she cried into his shoulder.

"I am glad to see you again, Iellig," Thingol told her truthfully. He dismissed everyone after announcing that there would be a wedding before the next moon. Itarille retired to find Thranduil, choosing to let her sister rest before pelting her with questions.

Her friend was returning to the fortress from his guard duties when she found him. He still donned his armor and she smiled at the sight, it suited him well. "Well met, Mellon," she grinned.

"Well met, Princess," he replied and Itarille was taken back, Thranduil never addressed her that way.

"Has something happened?" she asked, why was he being so formal with her? Thranduil shook his head and told her that he was only tired from his patrol. "Then you should rest, Mellon, I will see you another time," she told him with an apologetic smile.

Thranduil bowed his head and retired to his chambers. As Itarille watched him leave she couldn't help but think that he'd lied to her.

Luthien's Wedding Feast

Crowds gathered to witness Luthien's and Beren's wedding. Drink flowed endlessly as the sun set and moon shone brightly in the night sky. "Come, celebrate with me, muinthel," Luthien smiled, dragging Itarille from her throne. Even their parents were partaking in the merriment.

"Of course, but only because you ask it of me," she laughed, swaying with the music provided by the new minstrel of Doriath. He wasn't as good a player as Daeron, but Elister wasn't so bad. The sisters danced in circles around their guests, laughing and generally having a good time.

Luthien looked about the room amidst her dancing, "I see Lord Oropher, but not his son," she commented to Itarille, who was incredibly aware of her best friend's absence. "Where is Thranduil?" Luthien questioned.

"I do not know, things have been rather strained between us as of late," Itarille confided in her sister. This was not the time or the place to talk about Thranduil and Itarille's deteriorating friendship.

The sisters didn't have time to discuss further as Beren approached them, "may I steal my lovely wife away?" he asked his sister in law. Itarille grinned at him and told him that he didn't have to ask, it was their wedding feast and he had all rights to her attentions.

Despite Thranduil's absence, Itarille enjoyed the festivities and retired to her room soon after. She knew that the party would be in full swing well into the morning hours.

 _F.A. 479_

Commotion sounded outside Itarille's chambers, she reached for her robe and wrapped herself up. Her door burst open and Thranduil charged into her room. "You must come with me," he told her, pulling her from the room.

"Where are we going?" she asked trying to keep up with him. She didn't even think to ask where he'd been lately.

"I must take you to safety," Thranduil informed her, picking up his pace and pulling her down a corridor -she was sure she'd never noticed before. They ran into Melian and Luthien who were being taken to safety by a set of guards.

Melian took hold her daughter's hand and pressed a kiss to it. "I worried that you would not find safety," she cried.

"You must never worry for Itarille, for Lord Thranduil will always protect her," Luthien informed their mother and Itarille could feel the tips of her ears turning pink. She glanced at Thranduil and noticed that his ears had turned pink as well.

The group reached a large iron door and one of the guards opened it for the three elleths to enter the chamber. "Where are you going?" Itarille asked Thranduil when she noticed that he wasn't saying with her.

"I am joining the hunt for the beast, I will return for you when it is safe," he promised and shut the iron door.

Itarille sat with her sister and her mother, the three of them wearing worry like a second skin. Fearing that the men they loved would never return to them.

After what felt like days later, a guard came to retrieve them. "How is my husband?" Melian asked immediately.

The guard bowed, "The King is recovering, my queen," he replied. Melian heaved a deep breath and followed him out of the room. Luthien and Itarille held onto each other, afraid to ask how their partners were doing.

When they reached the throne room, Itarille ran to hug Thranduil who was bruised from battle. Through his pain, he held her tightly, telling her repeatedly that he was fine. "I feared that I would never see you again," she cried, tightening her hold on him.

"Worry not, Mellon, I intend to be around for a very long time," he assured her. Pulling away she asked if he was injured, but Thranduil told her that they were merely flesh wounds that would heal.

Shaking her head, Itarille took him by the hand and led him to the infirmary. She saw her sister sitting beside Beren's cot. "Go to her, I will be fine," Thranduil told her. Itarille approached her sister and rested a hand on her shoulder. "He will recover," Luthien told her with a firm nod. Itarille wasn't sure if her sister was trying to convince her or herself. The younger sister could only nod. "How is Thranduil?" Luthien asked, glancing a glance at the guard who was being tended. "He has minor injuries, I will see him later," Itarille shrugged, vowing to stay with her sister. Luthien shook her head, "No you should be Lord Thranduil, I want to be here with Beren," she said. Making sure that her sister would be alright, she returned to Thranduil. The healer bowed before Itarille, "how is Lord Thranduil?" she asked worriedly. "He will make a full recovery, princess," he assured her and Itarille thanked him. She led Thranduil out of the infirmary and to his chambers. "How is Beren?" he asked curiously, Itarille told him that she didn't know about his condition and she was worried about her sister. "He recovered the Silmaril, which the king was pleased about," Thranduil announced. This made her frown; her father didn't care one way or another what happened to the human. He'd gotten what he wanted all along, the gem. They reached Thranduil's chambers and she stopped him from entering. "Thank you for coming to find me, Mellon," she said with a smile. "I will always protect you, Itarille," he promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead and disappearing into his chambers. Itarille smiled stupidly to herself and retreated to the throne room where her parents sat together. She was conflicted between being pleased to see her father and being mad at him. "I am pleased you are well, Ada," she announced with a small smile. "Is something bothering you, Iellig?" Thingol asked, noticing the conflicted look on his daughter's face. She nodded, "how can you be so pleased with yourself when your daughter's love lies on a cot, possibly dying?" she asked. Her father leaned forward in his throne, "that is the curse of the Fírimar," he told her pointedly. "Death is their gift, they are not like us," he added. "Does it not pain you in any way that your daughter already mourns for him?" she argued, but held his head high and told her that his daughter would recover from this. Itarille knew that her sister would never recover from the death of her beloved. If Beren died she knew that Luthien would die with him.


	7. FA 483

There had not been a smiling face in Doriath in many moons, Thingol and his family still mourned the passing of Luthien. He had the Silmaril sent off to be made into a necklace in his daughter's memory. The members of Thingol's court whispered to each other, unsure of when their king and his family would recover…if they recovered.

Thranduil could not stand on the sidelines, watching his friend and the figment of his affections wither. He changed from his armor and walked the familiar path to the halls containing the royal apartments and knocked on her door.

Her maid opened the door and bowed her head to him, "my lord, Thranduil, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I wish to see your mistress," he announced, looking over her into Itarille's bedchamber. He didn't see her, but he could hear her sniffles. "May I enter?" he asked, but it wasn't a question.

"Eirien, you may let him through," Itarille's broke voice sounded from within. The maid did as she was told and let Thranduil into the chamber.

He saw Itarille lying on a couch, staring at her fireplace with tearstained cheeks. "How are you, Mellon?" he inquired, though he knew the answer.

Her blue eyes met his and her lip quivered as if she were to start crying again. Thranduil kneeled before her, "please, do not weep, I wish there were a way I could take your pain as my own," he said, resting his hand on hers.

"Mellon, come with me, let us go riding. I will even let you ride Muindor," he offered.

For the first time in a while, Itarille smiled and it pleased Thranduil. "I will accompany you, Mellon, only because you have been so kind to me and your presence always brings me peace," she agreed. She wiped her face and stood from her seat.

"I am pleased to hear that I bring you peace, Mellon," he said, though his heart was pounding erratically in his chest. Getting up, he bowed his head to her, "I will meet you in the stables," he vowed before leaving.

As soon as he'd gone, Eirien smirked at her mistress. "I do believe the lord Thranduil has developed a feeling for you, my lady," she teased.

"If I am entirely honest with myself, Eirien, I have long since developed a love for him. He has always been my closest companion and the keeper of my secrets," she confessed. Eirien helped her change clothes and the whole time Itarille entertained the notion of loving Thranduil.

Meanwhile

Thranduil took advantage of what little courage his encounter with Itarille had given him and sought out the king. He found Thingol in his usual place by the fire in his private study.

"Forgive my intrusion, your grace," he said bowing before Thingol.

The king set aside his book, surprised to see Thranduil. "Have you come to report, Lord Thranduil?" he asked. He'd been so consumed by his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed how much time had passed.

"No, I have not, though I can inform you that all is quiet in your realm," he assured his king. Thingol nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"I know that I am hardly worthy of your daughter, but I have come to ask your permission," he said, bowing his head. He remembered well how the walls vibrated when Thingol informed a guard that Itarille was too good for the likes of him. Thranduil agreed and tried to stop himself from loving her, but he hadn't succeeded.

"My permission? Permission to do what, exactly?" he inquired, he was genuinely interested now.

Thranduil bravely looked him in the eye, "permission to pledge myself to Princess Itarille," he said boldly.

Silence fell between them and Thingol stared at Thranduil for long minutes. The latter braced himself for what was to come. He'd known from the start that Thingol would not approve of him, but he had to try anyway.

Thranduil was surprised and slightly terrified when a smile appeared on the grieving king's face. "Of course you have my permission, I could think of no one better to marry my daughter. You have proven yourself worthy time and again," he said getting up from his seat and patting Thranduil on the back.

Though he smiled, Thranduil was utterly speechless. "I have offered to take the Princess out for a ride, if you will excuse me, I must meet her in the stables," he said bowing to his king.

"Be safe, Lord Thranduil," Thingol said by way of dismissal.

Muindor took them to a waterfall and Thranduil lay a blanket down on the grass for them to sit. "I have brought some berries and wine for us to share," Thranduil announced producing the basket he picked up from the kitchens.

"I believe you have thought of everything," Itarille laughed. Turning away from Thranduil, she took in the scenery around her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd left her father's halls, surely since before Luthien married. Itarille closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze coming off of the waterfall.

She opened her eyes when Thranduil touched her hand, pulling her towards the blanket he'd laid out. "Come, let us have a snack," he said.

Itarille sat with him and reached for a strawberry, "thank you, Mellon, for bringing me here…I had not realized how much I missed this whilst locked away in my grief. I knew my sister loved the forest and nature, she would not want me to shut myself away from it," she said thankfully to her best friend.

Thranduil stared at her, trying to work up the courage to say what was in his heart. Her blue eyes met his in questioning. Sitting up, he cleared his throat, "You need not thank me, I could not bear it any longer to see you in such a state," he said honestly.

Her cheeks reddened, but she couldn't look away from him. "For so long you have been my friend, and I cannot possibly say when my feelings of friendship changed to those of romance, but my heart beats for you and though I tried to stop myself from loving you…I could not," Thranduil rambled nervously.

Itarille rested a hand on his, stopping his train of thought. "My dear Thranduil, there are no words to properly explain how happy you have made me. I have known for a long time that I loved you, but hardly thought myself worthy of someone as kind and loyal as you."

It was Thranduil's turn to be struck speechless, how could she possibly think herself unworthy? Did she not see her utter perfection? How could she not know that she was the brightest star in the night sky? "It is I who is truly unworthy, my star," he assured her, but she shook her head and told him that he was perfect for her. He was her most trusted and loyal friend, also her fiercest protector.

A blissful silence fell on them as they sat together, holding hands and enjoying their berries and wine.

 _F.A. 485_

The halls of Doriath were alive again as they celebrated Thranduil's and Itarille's marriage. There had been a small and private ceremony the day before and now Thingol hosted a lavish feast for his kingdom to celebrate the joyous occasion.

"Lord Thranduil, if we may, a word with our daughter," Thingol said interrupting the happy couple and Thranduil reluctantly released his hold on Itarille.

They walked away from him, "We wanted to tell you just how proud we are of you, Iellig," Melian said to her daughter. The three of them looked at the bridegroom, who was now talking to his father.

Itarille's cheeks warmed and her smile widened, "a part of you always knew it would be Thranduil," she said accusingly to her mother. Melian winked at her daughter, she'd known far more than she let on.

Thingol handed his daughter a velvet pouch, "we wanted you to have this," he said and watched Itarille open the pouch. She reached inside and pulled out the necklace he had commissioned in Luthien's memory. "Now she will always be with you," Thingol smiled.

"I will cherish this until the end of my days," Itarille promised her father. She placed the necklace back in its pouch and hugged her parents before returning to her husband's side.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, interrupting Thranduil and his father.

Thranduil smiled brightly, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "I did miss you, but I know that you will always be with me, Elentari," he said dropping a tender kiss on her temple.

The sound of her rarely used name made her blush, as it was now an intimate term of affection between her and her husband. Itarille looked up into his piercing blue eyes, Thranduil Oropherion was her husband.


End file.
